1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a renewable energy flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights are extremely useful as portable lighting devices. However, several features of conventional flashlights limit their usefulness. Flashlights are commonly needed in emergencies, such as when the owner's car breaks down or the owner's electricity goes out. But there is no guarantee that when the emergency occurs, the flashlight will work. Currently, most flashlights use batteries, which rely on chemical reactions and therefore have limited useful life, as well as limited storage life. So, even if the flashlight was put in a drawer with fresh batteries, it may not work three years later when it is needed. Batteries can also cause corrosion due to leakage, rendering the flashlight unusable, even with fresh batteries. Further, most flashlights use incandescent lamps, which are prone to filament damage from shock, such as from being dropped. Incandescent lamps also burn out.
A second concern with conventional flashlights is how wasteful they are, both in the environmental sense and in a financial sense. Batteries are rapidly becoming a hazard to our environment due to their current methods of disposal. Also, they are expensive, and have to be replaced frequently.
A need remains in the art for a renewable energy flashlight that always works, even after being dropped or left in the car for years, without requiring batteries or incandescent lamps.